Overleg gebruiker:Regaliorum
Ego mundi civis Welkom op de overlegpagina van Regaliorum ---- Welkom Welkom op Wikistad! 30 apr 2007 17:47 (UTC) :Welkom Joeri, en veel plezier gewenst. Ik raad je ook aan te gaan kijken naar al onze lopende stemmingen (ivm met bestuur), je vindt ze wel he. 1 mei 2007 11:36 (UTC) Kies ook maar een huisje uit he. Knap Knap werk geleverd! Je kan altijd eens gaan kijken op Wikistad:Verkiezingen waar je jezelf kandidaat kan stellen voor allerlei politieke ambten. Groeten 2 mei 2007 17:35 (UTC) :En PS: ik zou graag een mediagroep oprichten. Zou jouw tijdschrift daar samen met mijn De Vredesgazet bij mogen horen? 2 mei 2007 17:35 (UTC) Titels Mag ik je vragen om geen titels te gebruiken op pagina's? Je mag wat "vrijer" zijn hier op Wikistad, maar liefst toch geen grote titels. Dank je, 3 mei 2007 17:07 (UTC) :Ok, wel bedankt om je in te schrijven! ::Dus mag ik ze wegdoen? (op artikels wegdoen, op gebruikerspagina's ofzo mag dit natuurlijk wel) 3 mei 2007 17:18 (UTC) ::Ik zou alleen die in de auditoria behouden (hoewel je je eigen auditorium natuurlijk wel zelf mag aankleden) :::Sorry voor de opmerkingen, maar zijn al die subpagina's wel "waard" om een subpagina te zijn? Je kan toch evengoed een pagina wat langer maken? 3 mei 2007 17:41 (UTC) ::::sry, maar dat maakt het wat overzichtelijker! SUBSTGebruiker:Regaliorum/Handtekening 3 mei 2007 17:44 (UTC) :::::Joeri, zet eens bij voorkeuren SUBST:Gebruiker ipv. SUBSTGebruiker... 3 mei 2007 17:46 (UTC) Je hebt het gedaan Prachtig Joeri, de eerste universiteit! You did it. Ik heb trouwens mijn eigen auditorium begonnen . Mooi mooi. Gefeliciteerd. 3 mei 2007 17:36 (UTC) PS: Gelieve met 4''' tildes te ondertekenen, en niet 3... Afbeelding Je hebt Afbeelding:Romeinsevilla.png geüpload. Ik zou die eigenlijk moeten verwijderen omdat hij een foute licentie heeft. Afbeeldingen met het Wikipedia-logo erin moeten het sjabloon krijgen. Jij had de afbeelding geüpload met , wat fout is omdat er niets in de beschrijving stond. Ik zal nu dan de licentie vervangen, maar ik wil je vragen om toch steeds de juiste licentie te nemen. Dank je, 5 mei 2007 14:55 (UTC) :sorry, toch bedankt :-) Regaliorum 5 mei 2007 14:58 (UTC) Titels opnieuw Ik heb het al gezegd, maar je blijft zo'n titels plaatsen. Dit is niet de bedoeling hoor. 6 mei 2007 17:27 (UTC) Geschiedenis van de VS De cursus Geschiedenis van de VS waarop u ingeschreven bent, is zojuist van start gegaan. Meer op deze pagina. 10 mei 2007 18:24 (UTC) :Joeri, zou je in je eigen auditorium trouwens eens je toetsen/examenregeling willen zetten? 10 mei 2007 18:29 (UTC) Uitnodiging Civitas Libertas P.S.: Ik heb deze uitnodiging van jou Unif-uitnodiging overgenomen... Sorry als het niet mocht. 14 mei 2007 17:07 (UTC) Vertegenwoordiging Ik heb gezien dat je kandidaat-vertegenwoordiger bent voor District 1. Is het dan niet logisch dat je er zelf woont? Wat d8 je van een huisje in Civitas Libertas dan? 15 mei 2007 15:32 (UTC) :Of een mooie strandvilla in de Strandwijk? Bucurestean 15 mei 2007 15:33 (UTC) ::Da's ook goed, maar dat wordt toch een aparte gemeente in District 1 he :D, zie discussie. 15 mei 2007 15:37 (UTC) :::Zucht.., zucht.., zucht.. Bucurestean 15 mei 2007 15:38 (UTC) Zal dat morgen doen, heb het nu een beetje druk. Maar dat komt in orde!! 15 mei 2007 15:41 (UTC) Afbeeldingen Je hebt enkele afbeeldingen geüpload zonder licentie, zie Categorie:Afbeeldingen zonder licentie. Ofwel geef je ze een correcte licentie, ofwel zou ik ze moeten verwijderen. 15 mei 2007 17:22 (UTC) Cursus Algemene filosofie Joeri, ik ben het Baris. Wanneer beginnen die cursussen eigenlijk? kemalist 15 mei 2007 18:29 (UTC) :Die zijn al van start gegaan hoor. Neem maar eens een kijkje!! 16 mei 2007 13:19 (UTC) Wikistad:Hotlist Je wordt uitgenodigd een rode link op de hotlist te zetten en een rode link van de hotlist blauw te maken! gr, Bucurestean 16 mei 2007 18:12 (UTC) Grondwet Op Forum:Stemlokaal#Grondwet is er nu een stemming om Gebruiker:SPQRobin/Grondwet klad goed te keuren. Het is lang, dus neem je tijd om het te lezen. Het is van belang om een goede wet te hebben en tegelijk veel vrijheid (Libertas) te hebben! Groeten, 16 mei 2007 20:11 (UTC) CT 'tje Srry Joeri ik heb momenteel wijnig tijd om me bezig te houden met het maken van de toets, nix persoonlijk hoor!!! 19 mei 2007 19:43 (UTC) ::Voor ene keer is 't in orde. Ik zal u wel persoonlijk ondervragen. 20 mei 2007 09:32 (UTC) ::: Ik heb m'n toets gemaakt ;) controleer aub ;) greetzkemalist 22 mei 2007 18:04 (UTC) :Joeri Joeri, zelf altijd in de weer met het plaatsen van herinneringen van toetsjes, maar! Je bent de mijne vergeten! In auditorium 4 wordt nog steeds (al weken...) een antwoord van je verwacht. Alsjeblieft, maak die, zoadt ik verder kan. 28 mei 2007 14:07 (UTC) ::P.S.: Ik verwacht ook een antwoord in audit. 2 ;-) 28 mei 2007 14:09 (UTC) 28 mei 2007 14:24 (UTC) ::::Ik heb toch geantwoord? Wat wil je nog meer?! 28 mei 2007 14:27 (UTC) :::::Sgoed, kheb het gezien. Excuses. En btw: gebruik jij je volglijst? Anders zeker doen. 28 mei 2007 14:30 (UTC) Enquête U wordt uitgenodigd de enquête van de Vredesgazet in te vullen. Het staat elke inwoner vrij de vragen op deze pagina naar waarheid te beantwoorden. 29 mei 2007 17:14 (UTC) Stemming MenM Corp. Oproep VUW Beste Joeri, als prof roep ik je op je toetsje bij Les 2 te komen maken. Je vindt het hier. 30 mei 2007 19:32 (UTC) Openingswedstrijd Beker van Libertas mag u niet missen! De openingswedstrijd tussen FC Olympia en FC Civitesse op het Sportveld Civitas Libertas (preciezer Sportveld Civitas Libertas#Opening Beker Libertas 2 juni: FC Civitesse-FC Olympia). De tijd is nog niet bekend maar dat zal u binnenkort nog worden gemeld. Het wordt echt een festijn, met knallend vuurwerk en echte Libertaanse volksdansen, dus mis het niet, het is dé wedstrijd van het jaar. Er is een compleet verslag, voorbeschouwing en over van alles en nog wat. Tijdens de wedstrijd kunt u ook nog een praatje beginnen met een medetoeschouwer. *'''Dus kom naar: Sportveld Civitas Libertas#Opening Beker Libertas 2 juni: FC Civitesse-FC Olympia op 2 juni (tijd wordt nog verteld) Tot dan! Alexandru eq. 30 mei 2007 20:57 (UTC) Vakantie Aan alle regeringsleden wordt gevraagd de dagen door te geven dat zij komende zomer in ieder geval niet op wikistad zullen zijn. Dit kan op de pagina Forum:Bestuur/Vakantie. Indien je de tabel niet ziet zitten kun je je vakantie ook op mijn overlegpagina doorgeven. Bij voorbaat dank. 31 mei 2007 18:36 (UTC) Wedstrijd . Alexandru eq. 1 jun 2007 16:23 (UTC) Sponsor FC Olympia Kweet nie of jouw nieuwe bedrijf echt goe past bij een voetbalploeg. 6 jun 2007 13:01 (UTC) tv-zender Wat denk je ervan? Breng Wikistad:Nieuwe pagina's#Primu je voor of tegenstem uit! Alexandru eq. 6 jun 2007 16:50 (UTC) Overleg:Ministerie van Transport en Mobiliteit/herstructurering#Stemmen Elk regeringslid heeft het recht hiervoor te stemmen 7 jun 2007 05:35 (UTC) Voetbal Verstand van voetbal? Misgien wil je FC Feth overnemen van Antistatique (omdat ie nooit meer online is, helaas). Alexandru eq. 8 jun 2007 16:32 (UTC) :Nog eens helaas. Ik ken niets van voetbal. Maar ik ken Antistatique wel persoonlijk! Ik zal hem wel eens aansporen... 8 jun 2007 16:34 (UTC) ::Ok bedankt! Alexandru eq. 8 jun 2007 16:36 (UTC) Afb Ik zie dat je een heleboel mooie afbeeldingen hebt geüpload, maar je gaat ze toch wel gebruiken hoop ik he? (ps: space shuttle is met een s, niet met een c) Alexandru eq. 9 jun 2007 17:51 (UTC)